Victims last thought
by Vincent Vonnequez
Summary: Title says it all. Instead of going into the mind of Nny once more, I'm going into the mind of one of the deserving victims. Please R&R. First story I've every posted


I opened my eyes, I bit my lower lip to ensure myself that I had awoken. After spending days in that dark place, I had learned how easy one can forget where dreams end and reality begins. I was a little angry at the result. Why couldn't I wake up and realize that _that _was the real dream. Blood from my lip slowly dripped down. One more drop of blood for a lake that I suppose was under me. The entire thing smelt like blood. But it could have been my own. How was I to be sure. Some freak had tied me here and left me maybe a week ago. Its hard to be certain of the date… I go in and out of dreaming so often I'm slowly wondering which is reality. This world, or the "dream world."

I don't really know if I wanted to know whether or not I was alone in that room. I thought sometimes that their must be a strange man watching me from the other side of the room, in the dark. I could look around, but that did no good. The darkness in this room hinted that I was underground. It was cave-dark. I couldn't on the other hand, walk around. I had been tied to a chair. Its almost pitiful how I came here.

It was just another night. The taste of carbonmonoxcide was as thick as it is today. Pollution that's considered normal in the city. I belong… belonged to a nice group of people, we were all state football champs, Everyone of us. He had just won the finals, so we were psyched. So to celebrate we were out having beers and other things. But the unexpected twist is a lot more simple. We were walking to a bar and instead we found this tall thin kid. We made fun of his boots, he looked like he had watched a music video and saw those boots. And just "HAD" to have them. He wore all black and his hair was all brushed to one side. He looked like he had never ate in his life. So of coarse we made fun of him.

Rob was the first one to go, and perhaps the luckiest. With one swipe the kid dropped him with a pipe. It was a half hour later. And we were in an ally. Rob was dead before he hit the ground. Something I wish I could say. Tommy was next, the kid took some knifes out of his little bag and tore at Tommy with them. Tommy screamed and fought back but it was no use. The kid ripped his skin off like it was nothing. He literally skinned him alive, then with another swing, Tommy too felt victim to the metal pipe.

Jim was the last, before me. He was the one who had started making fun of him, and he was also the heartless among us. I don't know how much I really feel sorry for him. But the kid didn't do anything to him, he just hit him enough to make him faint. Then he turned on me. I'm no idiot, as soon as my strength returned I tried to run, I really did. But it did no good. I wasn't fast enough, I too fell victim to that wrenched pipe.

I woke up in this place perhaps a day later. The smell wasn't so horrible then. But now its so bad that I can even hear the paint peeling. it's a morbid sound every time. I don't know what the freaks going to do to me. Maybe he's going to leave me here to die…. I hope, I've seen this kid have fun, it wasn't pretty. Poor Tommy.

The light switched on, I was blinded for a second. But as my vision slowly returned I saw where the smell was coming from. Jim was nailed to the wall, but his skin had been peeled away. He was wide open and rats were inside him, almost done with the week long feast. I turned to the door and I saw the kid, smiling. I did a quick prayer but I don't know if it would have helped any. This kid had a look on him that meant no good. He was carrying a rabbits head with him. 

"Morbid bastard" I spat, stupid I know, but I knew I was about to die.

"My name is Nny….. MY NAME IS NNY" the kid started screaming at me. He looked hurt. He was in a rage. But he stopped…. Perhaps to consider what he was about to do. "No… no…. its quite ok….how could you have known my name…. But you apparently knew me enough to mock me. You sickly piece of human pig meat." He dropped what he was carrying. It was a black bag. Thicker then what he was previously carrying that night. He opened it up and I only caught a glimpse. Mountains of silver, blood stained silver. He pulled out one that looked like a hook. And he dug it into my neck, and ripped at my Adams apple.

It hurt but I couldn't scream, the talent of my voice had escaped me.

"Why such a hurt face? Think of the pain as reassurance that your still alive." The bastard laughed with this. Perhaps a joke he had told others. I didn't find it funny. I would have yelled at him some more, but I was feeling dizzy. I would be dead soon.

He walked back over to his bag, and he pulled out sickle. It was cut in half to fit in his bag. He carefully aimed with this massive piece of steel, and he swiped.

The last few seconds as I hung there with a blade in my mouth, carrying me on a wall. Was something I'm sure we all think before we die.

"Where are you god."


End file.
